Butterfly: An Alternate Ending
by Ende
Summary: Okay...so the other ficcy up there is a tad depressing. I'm sorry, okay? *grumbles* This is is more fluffyish, and has the same summary. Duo wants Heero bad.


_Butterfly: An Alternate Ending _  
  
_Warnings: shonen ai, cursing, angst, Duo's POV,   
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: Leaf owns nothing!!  
Note: Okay...oh dear. This was supposed to be a fluffy romantic fic. For anyone who read the first one I wrote, it was a tad...dark. And short. Well, someone requested that I write an alternate ending, so here ya go! Mostly everything at the beginning is the same. *sighs* The end is very different though, I promise!_  
  
  
Loving someone that you see everyday is torture. Especially when you can't tell them because you're so scared of rejection. That would be my predicament at the moment. Yeah, I could always have Hilde if I wanted her. The girl is head over heels in love with me, but I just couldn't do it. Pretend to love someone, I mean.   
Anyway, back to my other situation. Heero Yuy. Why the hell does he have to be so fucking hot? Why do his eyes have to be that perfect shade of blue that makes me want to melt? The muscles showing through that green tank-top of his and the skintight spandex shorts don't help me any.   
Why oh why do I have to go on missions with him? It'd be easier for me to fall out of love with him if I didn't have to. If I could just try to avoid him, then I couldn't see the real him. The cold, uncaring Heero. I hate that. I managed to fall in love with the most cold-hearted bastard I could find. Pretty peachy, huh?  
Well, I plan on telling him soon enough. Maybe. Possibly. Probably not.   
Did I forget to mention the fact that all of my other friends have found love? Yeah, well, they have, and I have to put up with it. Trowa and Quatre are cute and perfect together, and I am happy for them. If only I could get one night of peaceful sleep, though. Why does their room have to be _right_ next to mine?!  
Even _Wufei_ found soon that wanted to be with him. Oh well, Sally straightening him up pretty quickly.  
Back to the Heero-thing...I really can't do it. Seriously...it's impossible. What would I do if he said no? Going into a severe state of insanity sounds pretty damn close to me.   
I'm just stalling, I know.   
It's not fair. Here I am, sitting in this damn living room watching freaking Wheel of Fortune with only him and me in the room. The opportunity couldn't be any more perfect, and I'm being a wuss. I am such a wuss. It's not like I would kill me or anything to just ask.   
I can see it now.  
"Hey, Heero, wanta be my boyfriend?" I could ask.  
He'd glare at me and shoot me, or something of the like. Oh god, I can seriously see that happening.  
As Vanna (1) pulls a couple more letters out of her ass, I sit here wasting time. The question just cannot come out. Right when I think that I'm going to blurt it out because a commercial comes on, Quatre and Trowa walk into the house and plop down on the chair. Quat, of course, sits in Trowa's lap.  
Almost immediately, Heero gives the death glare to the entire room and leaves.  
Shit! Shit Shit! I scream to myself, not able to contain my glare.  
"Are you feeling okay, Duo?" Quat asked, seemingly being able to sense my upset aura or what not.  
"Just spiffy, Quat," I grumble, still glaring at the television.  
Trowa did his raising eyebrow thing, but said nothing.  
Tossing the remote over to the blonde, I stand up and began to walk out of the room.  
"I'm going to take a nap," I lamely explain.  
"Okay, duo," Quatre says, accepting my reason. "Trowa and I are making dinner anyway. I'll get you when it's ready."  
I didn't even say thanks or anything. I just walked up to my room like the defeated loser I knew I'd end up being soon.  
Ironically enough, trying to get to sleep was easy. Probably because I felt so shitty and didn't want to hear or see anything in the reality of my life.  
Sleep ended too soon, and I heard my door being knocked on not seconds after I had fallen asleep.  
I got my lazy ass out of bed and went downstairs to eat what smelled like some kind of pasta. Trowa and Quatre always cooked really good food. At least something was going good for me that day.   
Enough about the food though. I had never noticed until that night how sexy Heero's lips are. Especially when he's sucking pasta through them. Oh dear, pants are getting a bit too tight. A cold shower is defiantly in store for me tonight.   
******  
Yeah know, the shower didn't help much last night. So much for that solution anymore. My day is going pretty much like it has been ever since I met Heero. Terribly horrible and unbearable. We've been called to go on a mission. Isn't that just great? I get to go run around in the rain with Heero trying to kill people.  
It's actually more like a protecting-the-outer-regions-of-the-safehouse-until-we-kill-the-bad-guys type of thing. Quatre and Trowa are staying at the house, and only God knows where Wufei is right now.   
It's raining outside. It's muddy too. Now I get to see Heero prance around in wet spandex. Oh the joy. Like he'll never figure it out on this mission just how obsessed I am with him.   
Well, Heero has officially called me to go and try to help him kill people. This'll be just spiffy.   
"Yeah know, Heero, maybe you shouldn't go outside in that," a murmur pointing to his outfit.  
He just "hn'd" at me.  
"Seriously...you might get...cold." That wasn't lame, was it?  
"I'll be fine, Duo. Just come on."  
Damn. And I was so close to not having to have sexual tension for once on a mission. Why does it have to be raining?!  
*****   
Yay. Another mission completed with Heero. That just had a double meaning, didn't it? Anyway...the mission was a success...and I managed to not prove to Heero how completely obsessed I am with him.   
*****  
The day has come. Nothing is going to stand in my way! I'm not going to hold it in any longer. I'm finally going to tell Heero...as soon as I answer the door...  
"Hello?" I ask opening the door, and coming face-to-face with Hilde. This was going to be such a wonderful day.  
"Hey Duo!" she says cheerfully.  
"Hi," I reply, trying to sound happy.  
She frowns a bit, but still smiles as I let her come in.   
"Is there anything that you wanted, Hilde?" I ask.  
She shrugs a little. "No, not really. I just wanted to hang out, I guess."  
"I guess" didn't sound very convincing. I really hope she isn't planning on asking me out on a date or something.  
I notice that Heero is walking down the stairs and that he goes into the kitchen.   
"Um, want anything to drink, Hil?" I ask, hoping that she'll say yes.  
"Sure."  
I get up quickly and go into the kitchen, only to find Heero sitting at the table, not really doing anything.   
I sit down across from him, pretty scared at the moment.  
"Can I ask you something, Heero?"  
He kind of nodded, I think.  
"Do you like Relena?"  
That was probably a pretty dumb way to start the conversation, but what can I say? I'm not really the most intelligent person in the world.  
Heero glared at me a little. "Why?"  
"Well..." I began in a whisper. "I wanted to know because I kind of like you and wanted to know what you thought about it." That also all came out a bit fast...  
I wasn't looking at Heero at this point, but I would bet that he was glaring at me.  
"Are you asking me out, Duo?"  
"Yea," I manage to squeak out.  
"Well, I do like Relena..." Heero trails off.  
Let me ask you a question. Have you ever been in a situation like this? You're asking someone out and confessing to them that you're gay at the same time. It's hard to put how it feels in words, but I was a tad scared.  
It really did seem as if Heero was going to start screaming at me any second that he didn't want to be around faggots. He just had to add that bit about Relena, didn't he? Oh. Oops. I forgot. I caused that upon myself, didn't I? Oh well.  
The silence was really starting to become overwhelming for me now. Right when I was about to open my big mouth again, Heero spoke.  
"Everyone knows how I feel about Relena, Duo," he began in a tone that was unlike his normal one. A softer tone, as opposed to a dry, hard one. "I've liked her for some time now. I can't deny that."  
I realized at that moment that this was Heero I was talking to. Heero the less-than-two-words-a-day type of guy, and here he was telling me all about Relena. It seemed as if things should have been going my way, but I was still so unsure.  
"Well...that's why I asked," I add lamely.  
I swear to whatever gods you worship that what happened next was a miracle. Not only was Heero talking to me instead of killing me, but he was also smiling a little at my nervousness. And I thought he only laughed and smiled when he was not in his right state of mind.  
"To answer your other question," Heero began again, sifting in his chair a little. So he was nervous too. That made me feel a little better. "I"m not really sure how to answer it, Duo. I've never really thought about anything like that before."  
My heart sank deeper into my chest. Shit. So much for any type of luck being on my side today.  
Heero, possibly noticing my disappointment, quickly tried to make me think differently.  
"I didn't mean that I didn't want to be with you. I was just saying that you need to give me some time."  
And those, my friends, were the two best sentences I had heard in weeks. Months, even. To sum it all up, I was ecstatic.  
Heero was actually willing to give it chance. I still had one other thing one my mind, however.  
"What about Relena?" I manage to ask, almost killing myself.  
Sure, it could have caused any hope of my ever being with Heero to disintegrate, but I wanted what was best for Heero. It would be great if he could love me back, but I wanted him to be happy too. Even if it wasn't with me. Sounds stupid, huh?  
"That's one of the things I have to work out," he explains.   
We sat there for a few more minutes, saying nothing. Just thinking.  
"I am willing to give it a chance though, Duo," he says, smiling a bit. "Afterall, you are pretty cute, now that I think about it."  
I just smile, blushing a little. Apparently he didn't know how I felt about him. The idea that he was cute had once been in my mind, but that was at the beginning of my obsession. Now, he was drop-dead sexy, and if I had the chance, I would rip that spandex of him right now and lay him on the table. Hmm...I wonder if he's into all that kinky stuff...  
Well, that's for later. For now, I'm happy. I have a chance to make a wonderful relationship, and nothing is going to change that. I finally have what I want after waiting so long for it.   
  
*Yay! A better, happier ending! Whew...I hope that that 2x1 fans are happier now...*  
  
Please review! Brighten a writer's day!  
  
  
(1) Vanna White is the lady who stands by the board looking pretty, in case you didn't know.  
  
  
  
I'm searching for a man,  
All across Japan,  
Just to find, to find my samurai.  
Someone who is strong,  
But still a little shy,  
Yes I need, I need my samurai...  
  
I'm his little butterfly...  
  
~~Butterfly, Dance Dance Revolution  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
